princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Akuto Mitsuya
Mitsuya Akuto (三津谷あくと) is the Former No. 17 in Japanese U-17 camp. His special technique is Data Tennis. With his outstanding intelligence and insight, he is able to analyze his opponents effectively and accurately during the games and determine the optimal way to defeat them. Background Mitsuya Akuto is introduced as one of the best high school players in Japan and amongst the First Returning 1st Stringers. He is an childhood friend of Yanagi Renji and was the one teaching him Data Tennis. He is currently a second year high schooler. Appearance Mitsuya is a tall, lean and good-looking guy with glasses and light blonde hair. In the manga, his features appear to be slightly feminine which are similar to Yukimura Seiichi and Shusuke Fuji's. Personality As a counter puncher, Mitsuya appears to be extraordinarily insightful, composed, analytical, and tactical on the court. As the best data tennis player so far in the manga, he is perfectly capable of anticipating his opponent's upcoming move and the tendency of the game. Additionally, he possesses an excellent ability to manipulate and destroy other data tennis players by emitting thousands of information in an instant to drastically disturb the opponents' judgements, gradually deprive the opponents' autonomy as a data tennis player, and eventually depress them, which distinguishes Mitsuya from Inui and Yanagi, because he has been so far the only one who is capable of doing this. Although Mitsuya completely defeats Yanagi on the court, several years ago he was the one who patiently taught Yanagi about data tennis and profoundly changed Yanagi's future tennis career. They have a somewhat intimate friendship, and Yanagi addresses him as 'Akuto nii-san'. Unlike Inui and Renji, Akuto's eyes can actually be seen a majority of the time. He provides intel support to the Japan team during the U-17 world cup, and even creates disgusting rice balls, known as Akuto Meshi, akin to Inui's special juices, for the team as motivation to not fail. Eating one not only knocks a person out (including Fuji), but also potentially dislocates all of their joints. History U-17 Camp Revolution Mitsuya is first seen arriving with the rest of the 1st Stringers back at the U-17 Camp from their Foreign Expedition. He is met by a 2nd Stringer High Schooler who he effortlessly defeats as part of the Foreign Expedition Group Challenge. Afterwards, Renji Yanagi arrives and it is revealed he was the one who taught Yanagi Data Tennis after an encounter after school. Mitsuya is shown in a court, and the only person he could have crushed would have been Takei Toshio, as they are the only Singles players during the Foreign Expedition Group Challenge shown without their opponents. After defeating Takei, Yanagi and Inui Sadaharu enter his court. The two begin by predicting each others sentences accurately, Showing the efficiency with Data Tennis. Yanagi challenges him and Mitsuya willfully accepts. He and Yanagi have a match, in which Mitsuya easily wins. During the match Yanagi even throws away his Data Tennis but still loses. Nonetheless even with Inui Sadaharu's encouragement from the sidelines. Immediately after Yanagi's defeat, Mitsuya permitted Inui plays him in the same match despite he just played already, since Yanagi hoped Inui could continue his match. Although it is not shown the result of the game, Inui could possibly defeat Akuto, or Akuto just gave the title to Yanagi. Because Inui defeat Akuto by collecting data from Yanagi's previous match, the No.17 title came to Yanagi. Without Yanagi playing Akuto in the front of Inui so that he can get Akuto's data, Inui was also unable to compete with Akuto. So Yanagi is the one get No.17. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Style and Techniques Data Tennis Tumblr_neks32zs3g1skkk3ao4_500.png|Mitsuya's Data Tennis Tumblr_neks32zs3g1skkk3ao5_500.png|Mitsuya doing Data Tennis Mitsuya is a master in this tennis style, As he was the one who taught it to Yanagi Data Tennis when they were young. U-17 Stats Speed - 4: His Speed is average. With his keen observing eye. He can in multiple rallies deduce instantly his opponent's special characteristics. Power - 3: His lack of power in a match is quite blatant. He has been tasked with building up his muscle strength. However, he is at least aware of his insufficient strength and helps to supplement it with his intelligence. Stamina - 3: Because he doesn't waste any movements, he is able to preserve his stamina while in a match. Due to his over reliance on his brain, his glucose levels get absorbed in large quantities. Mental - 6: Because he is always predicting his opponents movements, he has the potential for a vastly superior mental state. Because of that, it's difficult to disturb his mind. Technique - 5: He has the technique to accurately aim for the shots he needs to based on his calculated data. Kurobe Memo: His ability to observe his opponent as the match unfolds makes him part of the intellect based players. It's likely that his habit of putting more importance on the analysis rather than winning is hindering his growth. It would be worth it to put him together with Yanagi and Inui into a special intensive training on data analysis. Trivia Character Trivia *Mitsuya taught Yanagi Data Tennis when he bumped into Yanagi as Yanagi was coming home from elementary school. *He is Yanagi's hometown neighbour. *His silky hair is his secret pride. *He knew Yanagi before he entered Middle School. Other Trivia *He has some similarities to Yanagi, like his position in club, committee, and favorite color. Personal Information *Hobby: Browsing for new glasses, Gathering Data *Committee: Student Council Secretary *Favorite Color: White *Favorite Food: Yuzu (citrus), Chinese food *Most Wanted Thing Right Now: Yanagi's Data *Doesn't like: Wasted effort *Special Skill Aside from Tennis: Stock Forecasting Gallery Npot ova pic4.png References Category:Tennis Player Category:Characters Category:High Schooler Category:U-17 Camp Category:Right-Handed Category:Data Tennis Users Category:Former 1st Stringers Category:2nd Stringers Category:2nd Year High School Category:Counterpuncher Category:Megane Category:A Blood Types Category:High School Club Member Category:December Births Category:Sagittarius